I hate you because i loved you
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: Well, Sasuke dies by Sakura's hands. Oneshot no pairing. I do not own Naruto. Rated because of the manga.


**Hey yall! I thought I would do this for two reasons, 1: To test out my writing skill.2:I want do this because I hate Sasuke so much. (Insert blinding smile here)**

**Gai: Mary! You have become so youthful!**

**Lee: Yosh! Now you should wear spandex!**

**Me: . . Dream on. (Delivers kick in the area where it really hurt to be kicked) I am not youthful.**

**Gai: O.O Owwwww**

**Lee: You are like Gaara! You are not youthful!**

**Gaara: Who said my name?**

**Me: Gaa-chan!**

**Gaara: (Runs)**

**On with the story!**

Uchiha Sasuke was standing across from his ex-teammate Sakura. She had a kunai in hand as did he. Both had lost much blood and both were panting profusely. Drops of blood fell from Sasuke's arm and hit the soft earth. _Plop. Plop. Plop._ A streak of lightning crossed the midnight colored sky followed by a thunderclap.

"Sasuke," said Sakura. "I hate you."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. Her pale rose colored hair matted with blood hung at her shoulders. Sakura's skin, though very pale, was now stained with blood. Her dress was tattered and torn. Her lips were a light red color, though she wore no makeup. But what Sasuke was focused on right now were her eyes. They were piercing and sharp, no longer the soft green orbs that they had once been.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I love you."

"Hn, explain." said Sasuke. Sakura looked at him with deep hatred then began to speak.

"I loved you, once. I still don't know why," she paused momentarily. "I loved you and I told you so. Then, then you left us. I felt like I was being torn up inside and then we began to look for you. We tried many times to get you back but all we got was more death. Naruto is dead because of you!" Sasuke blinked at the way she threw those words in his face.

"So?" asked Sasuke. Sakura threw her kunai at him and it grazed his cheek lightly; Sasuke didn't even move as the crimson liquid trailed down his cheek.

"Don't you 'So.' me!" yelled Sakura. "Naruto was our best friend, YOUR best friend Sasuke! Now look at what you have, the Mangekyou sharigan and no real friends! Konoha still wants you back and I don't know why. I will end this." Sakura glared at the Uchiha with heated anger.

Sasuke tried to block out the meaning of Sakura's words. 'They mean nothing.' he told himself. Sasuke readied his kunai and watched Sakura. Sakura began to walk towards Sasuke who threw shiruken at her. Sakura blocked them and continued to advance.

"This is love." she chuckled to herself. Sasuke paused for a moment to consider for a second whether his teammate had gone completely insane or not.

"You know what Sasuke? Love sucks." It had obviously been a rectorial question for Sakura had not waited for an answer. "I will end this." She gripped something behind her back and Sasuke watched as Sakura drew out a katana.

'How did I not know she had a katana before?' he thought. Sakura charged at him with such speed that Sasuke could not dodge fully. The katana snagged him through his shirt and Sakura jabbed again. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was breathing even more heavily. Sakura let go of the hilt of the katana and she fell back onto the ground.

"Sakura, you know you could not succeed." said Sasuke while walking toward her. Sasuke knelt down beside her and grasped the katana in his hand. He brought the tip right above her neck when her eyes flew open. Sakura thrust a kunai into Sasuke's heart. Sasuke let go of the katana which rolled of to the side. Sakura crushed her lips against Sasuke's as blood ran down his shirt.

"Die Sasuke." said Sakura when she stopped kissing him. Sasuke fell to the ground dead. The pink haired girl picked up her katana and walked away; back to her village.

**What did ya think? I did this in one day; like most of my one shots. I know there is alot of big words but I hope you can firgure out what they mean. I would have had Sakura die to but that would have been to kind. I need to torture her, not just kill her. Muahahahahahaha! Anyway, review!  
**


End file.
